


Why? (#1 Conversation)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don asks why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why? (#1 Conversation)

“So?”

“Yes.”

“Granger?”

“Yes”

“Have you told dad?”

“Nope.”

“Have you told Amita?”

“That would be no.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“That’s not an answer.”

“He’s hot, hung like a horse, really good in bed?”

“Oh God, I did not need to know that!”

“You asked.”

“Next time just lie. Just say you’re hopelessly in love or something.”

“Well there’s that too.”

“I should have seen this coming. You always had just a little too much interest in my baseball team.”

“It could be worse.”

“How?”

“Well I tried for Ian but he has some little something back east.”

Don sighed.


End file.
